


endlessly

by marveluskai



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: annabeth chase and percy jackson are having a baby. it didn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 28





	endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if it needs a trigger warning but there’s a very brief mention of fertility issues. i myself have fertility issues so if any of my potential readers are not comfy, i just wanted to let y’all know. thanks for supporting my work <3

i’d never given much thought to how i would die. even if i had, i would not have imagined it like this.

i had been through a few major battles, plenty of fights with monsters that could’ve and should’ve have killed me, and had some bad relationships with a few olympian gods. when i died, it should have been because of one of these reasons. it shouldn’t have been like this.

***

“it’s time,” she breathed out nervously.

“hey,” i said softly, using my finger to pull her chin up towards my face.

“we can always try again if it’s negative,” i reassured annabeth. 

her gray eyes were already glossing. this was our 5th attempt at getting pregnant and i could tell with each fail, it was getting even harder on annabeth. she didn’t have to say the words out loud but i knew she was blaming herself. we saw a fertility specialist and found out that getting pregnant would be hard, annabeth had ovulation issues. we followed every step the doctor told us to, we made sure to both maintain good health. 

“there’s other options as well, it’s okay,” i squeezed her hand. 

“i know there’s other options, percy,” she said as she turned away. 

she got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. i sighed to myself before following her. the blue test looked so intimidating sitting on the counter. a little stick that you pee on was in control of the situation at hand. i wrapped my arms around annabeth and her body eased. 

“i’m scared, percy. i can’t handle another negative, i just can’t,” her voice cracked.

“hey, listen to me. we got this. we are gonna start a family, i just know so,” i turned her body so she was facing me. 

her blond hair was in 2 braids. she had tears on her cheeks. she looked so broken, so discouraged. i offered to look at the test first and let her know the results to which she agreed. detaching from her, she walked to the doorway while i took a step towards the sink. i looked down at the blue test and saw two pink lines. i turned and walked towards annabeth, kneeling when i go to her. i lifted her blue hoodie and placed my hand on her stomach. 

“hi, baby, promise me you won’t be too much of a problem for your mommy. she’s the best person i know,” i said happily. 

“we’re pregnant. i mean, you’re pregnant,” i smiled at annabeth. 

her expression was priceless. she started crying again, but this time happy tears. 

“i’m going to be a mom, i’m going to be a mother!” she giggled. 

she looked so ethereal in the natural light. her smile was so enchanting. her giggles filled the air with sweet noise. i picked her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. 

“we’re having a baby,” i said, my voice filled with joy and surprise. 

“we’re having a baby,” she said softly, her face radiating with happiness. 

the next 9 months went by so fast. we had do for appointment after doctor appointment, making sure she and the baby were as healthy as can be. my mom, sally, and dad, paul, were over pretty often helping us decorate the baby room. annabeth wanted the walls to be a perfect combination of the both of us, of our adventures and life together. tyson made us a little mobile with mini celestial bronze sculptures of our friends and family. our friends nico, will, piper, leo, hazel, frank and clarisse bought anything and everything related to caring for a baby. i mean everything. so many books, toys, different bottles and pacifiers, baby blankets and clothes, and so on. it was nice to have them around through this, as happy as i was to be a father, i was scared out of my mind. 

what IF the monsters did find our baby? a baby born from the son of the big three and another olympian would surely have some demigod dna. annabeth and i could protect ourselves, but our baby would not be able to if we weren’t around. i also wondered if i was good enough to be a father. what if i was awful at it? i don’t want my child growing up and resenting me or thinking i failed them. annabeth reassured me plenty that i was going to be a good parent. “i’m a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, trust me,” she’d tell me every time she caught me deep in thought. 

we wanted to keep the sex of the baby unknown until she went into labor. there was so many nights we’d lay in bed while reading parenting books, speaking up when we found something super interesting. we argued over baby names, and in my defense, there was no way i would ever let our baby be named luke if we had a son. we spent many mornings in the bathroom when annabeth would get morning sickness, me holding her hair. we baby proofed the house and placed car seats in both our cars a month before he due date. we sat in silence while annabeth played classical music through her lullabelly music belt. we told stories to our baby about all of our adventures and our life together. it was perfect even on the worst days. 

i had been at work when annabeth called me and told me she had gone into labor. she was a week early, if she had only gone into labor a few hours later it would’ve been fine. i told my boss and rushed to my car. annabeth said that sally was driving her to the hospital and to meet her there. what was a 20 minute drive felt like an eternity. the red light turned green and i progressed into the intersection, it happened so fast. i didn’t even see the car before it smashed right into me. 

ironic isn’t it, that my death was on the day of my baby’s birth. being friends with the son of hades had some perks. nico found me, well my ghost, wandering by the car. 

“no, no, no, no, no,” i sobbed. 

“no, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. i’m not even two blocks away,” my body felt so cold and i was translucent. 

“i’m sorry, percy. oh, man, i’m so sorry.” nico said quietly. 

he snapped and suddenly we were in a shadow in annabeth’s hospital room. i moved my foot but nico held me back, looking at me to silently tell me to stay in the shadows. annabeth was trying the birthing breaths, her face was covered in sweat. i was hit only a minute ago and annabeth knew. she looked towards the shadow we were standing in and her face fell. 

“something’s wrong,” she blurted.

“what do you mean? the doctor said you and the baby are okay,” my mom looked at her curiously.

“percy is in trouble. i can feel it, sally. i can feel it. something happened. it’s like he’s in the room right now, but he’s not fully here,” annabeth spoke in between contractions.

my mom didn’t want to admit it, but she could feel me too. she nonchalantly looked toward the corner, almost as if her eyes were looking right into mine. she assured annabeth everything was fine, she’d call me and be right back. of course she didn’t call me when she exited the room. when she came back a couple minutes later she had a smile on her face.

“he’s just stack in traffic is all, he’ll be here don’t worry, sunshine,” my mom smiled at her. 

annabeth gave birth to our beautiful baby that day. lydia rose jackson, a healthy baby girl. annabeth knew i was gone, no amount of traffic could make me miss an entire hour of her in labor. after lydia was born nico told me it was time to go. i was placed in elysium. i saw some familiar faces. it was nice, peaceful. every day i wished i could be up in the actual world with my family. i wondered if annabeth ever remarried, what our daughter was like as she was growing up. my mom ended up in elysium where she filled me in on everything i missed. she told me lydia grew up to be so beautiful and strong. she could control water just like i could and she was as smart as annabeth. annabeth did not remarry, which made me very happy to hear. it was nice to hear what great a life my family had. more familiar faces would show up as time went on. life in elysium was almost perfect, it was missing one thing. it was missing annabeth. 

“hey, seaweed brain,” a voice called behind me, sending tingles up my spine.

i turned around and my whole body felt like electricity. annabeth was standing ten feet away from me, she was wearing a yellow sundress with embroidered daisies all over the material. her smile was so bright. she was stunning. 

“i missed you,” she spoke as she walked closer to me.

i met her halfway and wrapped her in my arms. 

“shut up and kiss me, wise girl,” i breathed, my heart racing.

she did.


End file.
